


Remastered: NOS-4-A2.0

by Nyreena26



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyreena26/pseuds/Nyreena26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first of my Remastered series where I am updating and recreating my stories to give them a new life and a new voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Good and Old Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NOS-4-A2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410325) by [Nyreena26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyreena26/pseuds/Nyreena26). 



It was just a regular day at Star Command and for Team Lightyear they were on their way to Commander Nebula's office after being summoned for something very important. As they were walking along Booster wondered aloud, "Gee, I wonder what the commander wants to see us for. I bet it's something really important, like a special mission or something." "Could be, Booster," Buzz agreed, figuring that it was something that he and the team could handle with ease. "We'll just see when we get there." "Well, it could that maybe one of might be getting some sort of recognition for their outstanding service in the field," XR boastfully suggested, clearly making the reference about himself. Shaking her head at that Mira retorted, "Yeah, even I know that's not the reason why." Getting a shocked look XR replied, "What? As if I was talking about me. It may be one of you as well, that's all I'm saying." Eyeing him for a moment Mira disagreed, "Mmm yeah, still going to say not the reason why." Just as they were nearing the office there was another Ranger coming in their direction who looked a bit odd to say the least. She looked like a regular humanoid except for the fact that she had metal-looking skin and glowing blue eyes. Probably the normal thing about her was her almost medium blue hair. Both her and the team arriving at the same time both Buzz and the Ranger were about to acknowledge their presence causing a bit of an awkward moment between the two parties. Being a natural gentleman Buzz said, "Oh sorry about that. We were just heading in to talk to the commander about something he wants us for." Brushing it off the young woman replied, "Oh don't worry about it. Strange enough as it is I'm here to see the commander as well. Perhaps you should go in first. The commander's probably got an important mission for something for you which takes definite priority over my thing." Shaking his head Buzz insisted, "Oh no, you have the right of way here. I'm sure that your meeting won't take too long at all."  
Just as the young woman was about interject her opinion again the door slid open and revealed Nebula standing behind it looking at the two Rangers with a serious and disgruntled look. Raising an eyebrow he interrupted, "Um, excuse me, but are you two just going to stand outside my door trading pleasantries or are all of you going to get in here and hear what I have to say?" All five Rangers jumping in surprise Buzz replied, slightly sheepish, "Uh, sorry about that, sir. We just didn't know who you wanted to see first." His disgruntled look growing a tad bit bigger Nebula said, "Well then, maybe it's because I need to see all of you at the same time! Now all of you get in here! I don't have all day!" All the Rangers doing as they were told they followed Nebula in and turning to look at them he said, "Now, the reason why I called you and your team in Buzz is that I've got a new member for it. This is Captain Minerva Sparkstar of the Spiritos quadrant. She's the first of her race to ever join Star Command since the quadrant is strictly neutral. She leading a team herself before...certain circumstances caused it to be disbanded and reassigned. She's been on leave for six months now for "special training" and has just finished it a few days ago. Since her team's no more I'm assigning her to yours so that she can get back into the swing of things around here. So, if you can show her around that would be great."  
Seeing this as a way of being dismissed all five saluted Nebula and left his office, making good time as they walked back down the hallway. Once they were a safe distance away Mira looked at Minerva and asked, "So those certain circumstance that Commander Nebula mentioned....what were they all about? " Getting an uncertain glance in her gaze Minerva replied hesitantly, "Well, it all started when my former team and I were out on patrol in the Theta quadrant when suddenly out of nowhere we were attacked by some strange, unknown force that caught us completely off-guard. Before we had a chance to return fire they had completely disabled our cruiser and did so much damage that we had to escape before it exploded. My team were able to get out but I wasn't so lucky. My seat belt had somehow malfunctioned and trapped me in my seat, holding me prisoner as the cruiser continued to deteriorate from the ensuing implosion. Luckily just before the worse came one of my teammates came back in and rescued me and we all escaped the explosion just in the nick of time. However, the real damage had already been done. I near the brink of the death when we returned to Star Command and deciding that it would be best for me to return home the scientists and doctors from Spiritos Prime brought me there where they decided that the best think to keep me alive was to...turn me into a cyborg. There was so much damage done to my organic body that they had to replace my left arm and right leg with cybernetic ones as well as replace the top half of my face, my entire neck and pretty much half of my brain. It wasn't an easy procedure to undergo and like the commander said it had to take me about six months to get used to operating my new body. Once I was comfortable using my body like I would my regular organic body I was cleared to come back to work and here I am as if...if it never even happened."  
Everyone being surprised by this it made sense to them why she looked so humanoid and yet had what appeared to be metal-tinted skin, not to mention her glowing eyes were really glowing optics. The rest of the team feeling a glimmer of sympathy for her Buzz rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, I can understand that you've been something that I imagine that no even thinks of wanting to go through but you were able to and through that were able to prevail against the greatest of forces and return with a great power that will help you face the future with great strides. And for that it is an honor to have you on the team." Surprised by what he said Minerva felt her nerves calm down a bit and replied, "Thank you, Buzz. That truly means a lot to me and I hope to be a great asset to one of the greatest teams ever to come out of Star Command." Letting out a hearty laugh Buzz told her, "That's the spirit! Now, are you ready to serve and protect like you did before?" Nodding strongly in agreement Minerva agreed, "You bet! I've been ready to fight the forces of evil for far too long."

Clear across on the other side of the galaxy on the familiar red planet known as Planet Z Star Command's favorite emperor was putting the finishing touches of his latest evil scheme. Tucked away in his evil lab Zurg inputed the last few details and once they were uploaded successfully he cried out, "At last it is finished! After so much time and recovering every last piece possible the most evil creation I have ever made is at last rebuilt! And this time he will not dare turn against me like he did the last time, either! Soon no one will be able to stop him and the galaxy shall at last be mine!" Letting out an evil laugh that echoed through the lab he moved over to another control panel and said with evil content, "Now to bring him online once again...." Pressing a few buttons in sequential order a holding chamber lowered down at the same time a few bolts of electricity ricocheted off of it. A few seconds later the chamber, and the electricity, stopped and after Zurg pressed one more button which released the lid with a hissing billow of steam letting the creature that laid inside be free once more.  
At first it seemed to have no life to it but it only needed a few moments to boot it systems and once its levels were at one hundred percent he was fully operational, his red optics lighting up with their familiar evil glow. Gently leaning up and looking around his gaze rested on Zurg he got up out of the chamber and respectfully bowed to his master. Seeing that his creation was performing to his expectations Zurg asked, "So, how do you feel, NOS-4-A2?" As soon as he heard the question NOS activated his holographic wings and flew into the air circling around a few times then landing in front of the emperor he replied, "I feel...I feel so strong, powerful... completely brand new. I feel like I can take on the entire galaxy." For indeed the energy vampire had gotten a major upgrade to his body. Instead of just reconstructing NOS the way he was built before Zurg had designed a brand new body that was well-toned, legs instead of his regular lower half, and a brand new face that included his familiar monocle. Chuckling in evil glee Zurg replied, "Excellent! Now tell me, what are your objectives?" Nodding in compliance NOS answered, "My objectives are to serve you without question and if anyone stands in the way of your plans I am to destroy them, including any Space Rangers that have the nerve to intervene." Laughing in triumph Zurg cried, "Perfect! Soon the galaxy will be under my control and Star Command will be nothing but space dust!" Continuing to laugh for a few more moments he looked as NOS and commanded, "Now go and spread my evil throughout the universe! Show Star Command that they have no chance against me!"  
Bowing in agreement NOS took off, soaring to the atmosphere and out of Planet Z's orbit. Once he was a safe distance away he slowed down and looking behind him he shuttered in disdain and said, "Ugh, I was beginning to think that keeping up that blind obedience charade was never going to end. There's nothing I hate more than having to pretend being someone's willing minion." Feeling a shiver of disgust go down his back he straightened himself up and continued, "However, now that I haven been rebuilt and reborn I can finally have my revenge on a certain set of Rangers that were the cause of my destruction, especially one in particular. But not as the NOS-4-A2 they knew before. For now with my upgrade I am now NOS-4-A2.0 and once they have been destroyed the universe will bow to me!" Letting out a triumphant roar he turned and flew towards Tradeworld, focusing on a scheme that would bring his prey right to him.


	2. When The Eyes Meet

Some time later after showing Minerva where things were again Team Lightyear were on their way to their cruiser when Buzz's communicator sounded. Everyone looking at it Buzz opened it up to see Commander Nebula on the screen. Quickly growing a bit worried about what this might be Buzz hid it as he asked, "Hello, Commander. What seems to be the issue?" "Sorry to interrupt your little tour but we've been getting reports of disturbances on Tradeworld," Nebula replied. "I want you and your team to go and check it out and see what's going on. I think that this will be just the mission to get your new team member back into the swing of things." Nodding in understanding Buzz said, "Don't worry sir, we'll get right on it. Lightyear out." Closing his communicator and looking at his team he said, "Well, it looks like we're going to Tradeworld, team. I've got a feeling that these disturbances are not what they seem to be. Let's get to to 42 and get there as soon as possible." Everyone else nodding in agreement they hurried to the cruiser and getting in Buzz directed Minerva over to XR's station then sitting down in his chair they quickly took off and flew their way to Tradeworld. Managing to get there in good time Buzz found a place to park to cruiser and as the team emerged he directed, "Okay team, in order to cover more ground we going to need to split up. Mira and I will take uptown, Booster you get central and XR, you and Minerva will cover downtown. Try to cover as much ground as you possibly can in two hours then meet back here. Whoever is making these disturbances won't stay hidden for long." Everyone nodding in agreement the team split up and flew up off in their prospective directions.

 

During their investigation through the alleyways of downtown Tradeworld XR and Minerva were getting to know one another better since now they were now teammates. During their conversation the topic of what kind of villains the two had faced came up and wondering something Minerva asked, "So I've been hearing a lot of stories about this NOS-4-A2 character and how the team's faced off against him, you in particular. What can you tell me about that?" Not really expecting her to bring that up XR fidgeted a bit, unsure of how to answer her. A few moments passing without hearing anything Minerva looked down at XR and asked, "XR...is everything okay? Was it something I said?" Shaking his head he soothed, "No, no, it's not you. It's just that the history between me and NOS-4-A2 is a bit...complicated. I guess what I mean is that he's probably the only bad guy that has really scared me ever since he took over my mind the first time we faced him. No matter how many times we faced him he would always send a surge of fear through my circuitry and all I wanted to do was run and hide before he had the chance to make me his minion again. He had the ability to put the fear into any robot he met and use that fear to get the upper hand in ensnaring you and making you one of his undead servants. I'm just thankful that he was finally destroyed before anymore of his evil spread across the galaxy." Nodding in understanding Minerva could how this was a touchy subject for XR and she felt bad for bringing it up. Getting a sheepish look on her face she apologized, "I see. I had no idea that this a strong effect on you like it does. I'm sorry for bringing it up without knowing more about it beforehand." Brushing it off XR replied, "Hey, it's all good. At least now he can't get to me anymore which means no more zombie evil minion duties for me to fulfill." Giggling at that Minerva said, "I guess you're right. And by the way you described him and if was still online I would never want to have the chance to run into-," but at that moment while she wasn't looking she had accidentally ran into a robot that had been standing right in the way.

Crying out in surprise Minerva was sent falling backwards towards the ground but before she had a chance to make it all the way the robot who she had run into was quick enough to turn, see who had bumped him and reach out grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her back up to her feet. Feeling all of this happen Minerva breathed a sigh of relief and looking up to thank the robot the two had locked optics on each other and both felt like they couldn't break away. Meanwhile XR had watched the whole thing happened and as he tried to help Minerva as well he had gotten one look at the robot, felt the same surge of fear he talked about earlier and run for cover, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. A moment of silence passing Minerva was the first to break it by saying, "Uh, th-thank you for the save. Who knows what kind of damage I might have had if you didn't catch me in time. But I am so sorry for running into you like that. If I had just paid attention to where I was going-" Giving her a warm smile the robot interjected, "No need. It's was just an accident that couldn't be avoided. And you're welcome. Besides, I'm sure the damage wouldn't have been that bad anyways. After all, aren't Space Rangers like yourself supposed to be strong and tough to fight all the evils of the universe?" Feeling a little enamored by the compliment Minerva lightly giggled and answered, "Well, you are right about that. We have to be strong in order to stand up to anything we might have to face." Charmed by her happy mood, noting the tone of her giggle, the robot said, "I must say that you have a bright and optimistic personality about you. I actually find it rather invigorating....eh, I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name." Feeling embarrassed again Minerva replied, "Oh, sorry. It's Minerva. Minerva Sparkstar. Ranger Minerva Sparkstar." Chuckling himself the robot returned, "Minerva. What a very interesting name. I'm known as ASON-2-4.0. It is a true pleasure to meet you, my dear." "It's nice to meet you as well, ASON," Minerva nodded, unable to hide her bashful smile.

Catching onto the smile ASON moved a bit closer and leaning down just a tad he was about to say something when the alarm set on Minerva's communicator went off saying that two hours were up and that she and XR needed to head back to the cruiser and rejoin the team. Lifting her arm and turning the alarm off Minerva looked at ASON and said, "I'm sorry but my partner and I have to go. I...I hope to see you around sometime." Nodding in understanding ASON replied, "Of course. And maybe. Just maybe. So farewell until then, Minerva." Smiling in farewell Minerva turned and walked away going a few feet until she found XR hiding behind a dumpster and getting distressed about him she asked, "XR, is everything okay? Have you been hiding behind here this entire time?" Suddenly hearing Minerva's voice beside him XR looked up at her and answered, "Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. That robot just reminded me of someone...that's all. And I wasn't here that long." Tilting her head at his answer Minerva was slightly unconvinced that was the real reason and also a bit confused she said, "XR, I'm sure that ASON is not who you think he is which means that you didn't have to get scared and hide from him. Now come on, we need to go meet up with the others and see what they found out about the disturbances." Nodding in agreement the both of them activated their jet packs and took off, not knowing that ASON had already disappeared the moment Minerva had turned and walked away.

 

While traversing down another alleyway NOS-4-A2.0 he had been pondering about the Ranger he had just met. As he thought he couldn't stop replaying the moment that their optics met and how they couldn't look away from each other. Surprised that it happened he chuckled at the fact then a little harder when he remembered how XR had freaked the moment he got a look at his face. So the little tin of snack chips still recognized him even with his upgrade. Chuckling some more he figured that XR was going to get even more freaked once he got his hands on him. It was at that moment that he felt his energy levels drop below normal he realized that he needed to feed before continuing on with his plans. Figuring that some sort of was robot was going to be passing through there at any time he snuck away into the shadows and patiently waited for his next piece of prey. Not too long afterward a humble trashbot entered and began picking up any kind of garbage and rubbish that saw and never thinking the wiser. Seeing that the trashbot was approaching NOS felt a conniving smirk cross his face and preparing himself he waited until the trashbot was right in front of him he pounced slamming the trashbot against the opposing wall and screwing his fangs into it drained it of all of its energy. Once he felt every last surge of power leave his prey NOS released his fangs and dropped the trashbot to the ground and feeling his levels replenish he leaned up against the same wall and thought aloud, "So, it looks like Team Lightyear has grown a bit stronger now with the addition of this Minerva Sparkstar. And I have to admit she is quite alluring indeed. And the way we connected like that...I can see now that she is destined to become my dark bride for all eternity." Looking down at the trashbot a plan formed in his mind and smirking evilly he added, "And what better way to lure them out then with a sign to warn them that I have returned better and stronger than before..." Letting out a maniacal screech he sprouted his wings, grabbed the trashbot and took off into the air, ready to face the Rangers at long last.

 


	3. The Battle of Wits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Lightyear and NOS-4-A2.0 meet face to face for the first time since his destruction.

A short while later Minerva and XR had arrived back at the cruiser and by the time they arrived the rest of the team had returned as well. The entire team landing with each other Buzz asked, "Alright team what have you found out? As far as Mira and I know no one in the upper areas has heard about any rash disturbances that occurred since the call came in." "I looked through all the best possible places in the central district and asked everyone I met and they didn't know anything either," Booster replied with a light hesitance in his voice. Nodding in agreement Minerva responded, "XR and I hit the same dead end. We searched every alley we could that might seemed the most logical place for any rash disturbances but there was nothing whatsoever." Listening to the responses Buzz nodded and surmised, "This is all too coincidental. We get a report saying that there were rash disturbances on Tradeworld and when we arrive and investigate we find that there are no disturbances to speak of. Team, I'm starting to think that someone called in a bogus report to get us out here for an entirely different reason."  
Then out of the blue a loud crash off to the side grabbed everyone's attention and looking to where it came from they quickly headed over stopping when they came across the powerless shell of the trashbot. Quickly kneeling down to look it over Buzz said, "By the looks of it, I'm not sure what or how this trashbot got here but-," then stopped when he came across the fang holes and knew then who had. Looking up he finished, "There's no question that NOS-4-A2 is behind this." Suddenly getting a fearful look in his optics XR replied while trying to sound like it wasn't possible, "Oh come on Buzz, NOS-4-A2? All of us know that he got destroyed once Ty threw him onto that piece of metal. There's no way possible for him to still be alive." Leaning down to look herself Minerva disagreed, figuring that this wouldn't ease XR's fear, "I'm afraid that Buzz could be right on this. This has all the tell-tale signs that NOS-4-A2 did this. The fang marks, all of its energy drained. This is the most logical conclusion that I can come up with."

It was at that moment a very loud and very familiar screech emitted high in the air causing the team to look up and see a vague figure circling above them with a familiar set of red wings. Everyone quickly figuring that it was who they thought it was they quickly took off flying straight up to confront the creature. As they were getting closer almost everyone was beginning to see that the figure wasn't who they thought it was and being the first to wonder aloud Mira asked, "Uh, is it just me or does NOS-4-A2 not look like NOS-4-A2?" "Yeah," Booster agreed, very confused. "Didn't he used to not have any legs at all?" Being more afraid about who it was XR denied, "Well, whoever it is I certainly don't want to make an introduction." Confused herself Minerva pointed out, "I'm a but unsure myself but he looks just like the robot I met while XR and I were searching earlier." Her mind still trying to figure this out suddenly it began comparing ASON's name with NOS's and with a little rearranging suddenly the puzzle became clear. Gasping in shock as she realized who she had really met she exclaimed, "And I think I know why he looks so different. He told me his name was ASON-2-4.0 but when it's rearranged it's NOS-4-A2.0! Zurg must have rebuilt him to be stronger and a renewed threat to the galaxy!"  
Hearing that as the team approached NOS chuckled and thanked, "My, I'm rather quite flattered by that. And yes, it's true. Zurg reconstructed me to be his ultimate trump card against the universe and you pathetic Space Rangers. However, you know what I did the last time I was online so "dear daddy" gave me this marvelous upgrade in order to make me his willing slave all over again. But frankly being a brainless automaton is not in my programming so I have no problem betraying him once again to further my own plans of conquest." Knowing that he couldn't let that happen Buzz disagreed, "Sorry NOS-4-A2.0 but even with your upgrade there's no chance I'm going to let you succeed with those plans." Letting out a furious growl at that NOS declared, "Well then Lightyear, since you want to be the first to try and stop me I'll be more than glad to take you out first!" Spreading his wings out a few inches more NOS darted forward, locking optics directly on Buzz. Watching the vampire come straight for him Buzz readied himself and timing it just right pushed himself up and over through the air the moment NOS sailed right under him. Flipping over the rest of the way Buzz watched as NOS circled around to attack again he called out, "It looks like even with that upgrade you're still performing like the old version of yourself!" Returning that with a malicious smirk NOS replied, "You'll be surprised Lightyear since now that I have this upgrade my strength and agility have been increased ten-fold!" To prove it he pushed himself forward at lightning speed and expertly twisting himself around while he flew he delivered a powerful kick to Buzz's chest sending him back a few feet and grimace in pain. Both Mira and Booster quickly rushing over to make sure that Buzz was okay NOS snorted at the sight then turned his attention towards XR and Minerva giving both of them a dark and conniving grin. Turning his body so that he was completely facing him he said, "Now, I think it's time to take care of another little detail in my conquest. Isn't that right, little one?"  
The moment he heard that XR whimpered in fright and quickly hid behind Minerva, absolutely shaking in fear at what NOS was planning to do to him. Watching XR hide behind her and hearing him shake so much it broke her heart at how he was this afraid of this monster. Feeling that she had to do something suddenly her mind was computing several ideas and quickly came up with something that just might work. Looking directly as NOS she challenged, "Not this time. I'm not going to let you continue to torture XR like this, to make him feel so scared and terrified. Whatever you have planned to do to him....do it to me." Contemplating her challenge to him NOS smirked and replied, "Well then my dear Minerva if you so wish to take it then so be it!" Flying forward he readied himself to attack at the same time Minerva set herself into a defensive position and in a split second popped out a hatch built into the outer side of her right leg, grabbed a specially designed blaster out of it, took aim and fired the shot hitting NOS straight on sending him back a couple of feet. Though it didn't do any damage to his body it did hurt quite a bit and growling in pain he looked up at Minerva and asked, "Wha...how you were able to shoot me so...so fast?" Holding up her baster and blowing the smoke out of the barrel Minerva looked at him and answered, "Quite simple really. I've been one of the best shots to ever come out of Star Command and with my own enhancements my skills were improved ten times over. So do you want to get another taste or are you ready to admit defeat?" Seeing that she was tougher than she looked to be NOS sighed and said, "Very well then. I shall admit defeat. For now. Until next time, my sweet. Until next time." Flapping his wings a few times he turned around and flew off into the hubbub of the city below. 

Watching to make sure that NOS was really gone Minerva turned to look down at XR and told him, "It's okay now, XR. I've sent that has-been monster packing." Still shaking a little bit XR looked around and seeing that his enemy was really gone he calmed down and said, "Thank goodness. I thought he would never leave. Thanks for coming to my defense when you did. By the way, did you really mean that you would take whatever NOS had planned in my place or was that all just part of the ploy so that you could shoot him?" "Of course I would have, XR," Minerva replied sincerely. "Though I used it as a ploy to trick him I would have taken it for you even if the calculations of my plan were off. We're teammates and friends and it's something that I'll always do." By then Buzz, Mira and Booster had joined them and glancing at Buzz Minerva asked, "Are you doing okay, Buzz?" Nodding in reply he answered, "Yeah, I'm doing a lot better now. I guess that I never accounted for the fact that he would know how to use those new legs of his that quick." "I agree," Mira added, unable to believe what she had seen as well. "Now that's he been rebuilt like this it's like we have relearn how to fight him all over again." Feeling his lower lip tremble a bit Booster asked, "So how are we going to stop him now?"  
Thinking for a few moments Buzz concluded, "I think the best thing to do now that he's gone for the time being is head back to Star Command and report this to the commander. He's definitely going to need to know about this." Everyone nodding in agreement they flew down to the cruiser, boarded and getting things really they took off flying straight back to base. However what they didn't know was that they had an unknown hitchhiker tagging along. After taking off in "defeat" NOS had disappeared, circling around to sneak back and hide himself on the outer hull of the ship so that he wouldn't be seen by the Rangers and let them take him straight to Star Command where he wanted the next part of his plan to take action. As the cruiser was flying toward the team's destination he said to himself, "Soon, they won't even realize the true plan of destruction that I have in store for not just them but for the entirety of Star Command!"


	4. Feed of Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOS-4-A2.0 begins his plans of revenge, starting by feeding off Minerva and discovering her ability to run off stellar energy.

As soon as the cruiser returned to Star Command and docked at its usual spot the team quickly made their way to Nebula's office with the news that they had. Once they had arrived Buzz raptly knocked on the door which was promptly received, "Who is it?" "Team Lightyear reporting, sir," Buzz replied, compiling his thoughts into what he was going to say. Hearing who it was and figuring that they had something important to say Nebula beckoned, "Come in. What did you learn about those disturbances?" Once the team entered and heard the question Buzz quickly responded, "To be honest sir those disturbances that were reported were almost completely false. We believe that someone reported them as a way to get us out there for an entirely different reason." Listening to the answer Nebula got a bit concerned and asked, "And what do you think this reason is exactly?" Deciding to speak up next Minerva answered, "It's because Zurg has rebuilt NOS-4-A2 and given him a powerful upgrade. He calling himself NOS-4-A2.0." Hearing that one of Star Command's enemies had returned and that he had received a major upgrade that could make him even more dangerous Nebula quickly made a decision and informed them, "If NOS-4-A2 is back and he's gotten far more stronger now that he's been rebuilt like you say he's been then there's no doubt that he's going to make his way here at some point. Just to make sure that they stay safe and not fall victim to him I'm going to have XR and Minerva stay in the science bay until we know that NOS-4-A2.0 is not going to make a strike against the station."  
As soon as she heard that Minerva interjected, "But Commander, during our fight I was able to get him with one shot of my blaster that made him retreat. I'm sure that if I'm quick enough I'll be able to-" "I'm sorry Minerva, but I can't let you do it," Nebula stopped, understanding why she said what she said. "But with the power source you're running on being so invaluable at the moment I can't risk letting it fall into that vampire's hands. Even you know how rare this power is with it only the test runs still being performed." Realizing what the commander was saying is true Minerva retreated and nodded in agreement knowing how rare this was. Everyone else confused about what was just said Mira piped up and asked, "Uh, Commander, what exactly do you mean by Minerva's 'power source'? Why is it so rare?" Looking over at her Nebula explained, "Well, it's because Minerva is the first to ever run on stellar energy. Her people found a way to use star maps as a means of detecting the star patterns in any system and absorbing the energy they generate by the use of stellar panels they designed themselves. They figured that this would be a better and cleaner way to power Minerva's operating system then using crystallic fusion. And it's so rare since the technology to harness it is just now being developed and so far Minerva's the only one confirmed to be running on this new energy. If NOS-4-A2.0 were ever to find this out it could mean serious trouble for not just her but possibly the entire galaxy." The confusion turning into understanding Buzz nodded and agreed, "I believe you are totally right one this, Commander. I'm sure that Mira, Booster and I can handle finding and defeating NOS-4-A2.0 and keep our teammates safe." Seeing that Buzz and the others were on board with the plan Nebula looked at XR and Minerva and told them, "Since everyone is agreeing with the plan you two get down to the bay at once. I'll let the LGMs know that you're on your way there." Nodding in agreement XR and Minerva saluted him and walked out, waving goodbye to the rest of their team as they headed down to the bay. Waving back the other three looked at Nebula when he addressed them, "Do everything you can to find this creature and stop him at any cost. We can't let him wreak havoc like he did before his destruction. Not to mention taking a few of our own and using them against us." Everyone nodding in agreement they saluted and quickly left to get to work on their new assignment.  
A short time later XR and Minerva had arrived at the science bay and by then the LGMs were expecting them once they got word from Nebula a few minutes beforehand. As the two walked down the steps three of them came up and they said in unison, "Ah, you're here," then one replied, "Commander Nebula called to tell us that you were going to be staying with us for a while." Nodding in agreement Minerva said, "Yes, that's right. We're pretty much checking in as temporary guests for the time being until a bit of a situation is taken care of." The three nodding in understanding the second one directed as they led the way, "We understand. The commander informed us of everything we need to know. By the way your new recharge chamber has arrived and we have finished wiring it and setting it up for you?" Quickly getting excited Minerva asked, "You did? Oh, that's amazing! Thank you so much!" Following the LGMs the rest of the way they came to a long chamber suspended in midair by a lift and looked like something never seen before with a large hourglass-shaped glass view on the hatch door. A few LGMs who were finishing up the last-minute details saw the two Rangers walking up they finished their work and one presented, "Minerva Sparkstar we present to you your brand new state of the art recharge chamber! Straight from the Spiritos science bays it's the latest in stellar energy collection and designed to recharge your system to a full one hundred percent capacity." Getting even more excited Minerva walked around it taking in every angle possible to get a full detailed view of her new possession. Reaching the front again the LGMs opened the hatch letting her see the interior which had a bed-like cushion with a pillow and blanket for her to rest comfortably as she recharged. So happy that she would be able to recharge without any issues she looked at the LGMs and said with a grateful smile, "Thank you all for doing this. This warms my heart to know that you all did such a great job in setting this up for me. Again, thank you all." Every LGM hearing that all of them through their mind link awed, "Ooh, praise!" then quickly got back to work on their other projects.  
Taking a look himself XR was quite impressed by it and remarked, "Well, I got to say your scientists back home sure know how to make one snazzy chamber." Getting a sly and curious look on his face he looked at her and asked, "You think they might make one for me that's just as nice?" Laughing a bit Minerva answered, "It's possible. I might have to pull a few strings to get it done...but I'm not sure if Commander Nebula would approve of it." Figuring she was right on that XR agreed sullenly, "Yeah, yeah, you're right." Looking away for a few moments he looked back with the same look and asked, "You still think you could pull a couple of those strings?" Sighing in disbelief Minerva walked away while muttering, "Oh XR..." while he followed along behind, still trying to convince her, "Come on, I'm sure there's something that could be worked out..." Throughout the rest of the day the two helped out the LGMs with their many projects, lounged around or tried to find something to help pass the time. Soon enough the LGMs were done for the night and at the same time they were heading out of the bay XR and Minerva were settling into their recharge chambers and before too long both were at a peaceful state, deep into their slumber.

After waiting for what was like forever NOS finally emerged from his hiding spot on 42, carefully looking around to make sure that there was no one to catch him sneaking around the place. Once he felt comfortable that he was all alone he smiled in satisfaction then curling his cape around him he passed through the hangar doors and down the hallway, still making sure that there were no Rangers on patrol that would come around the corner at any time and surprise him. Strangely thanks to his luck he was able to avoid them altogether on his way to his destination. Remembering the layout perfectly from the last time that he was there he swiftly and silently made his way to the science bay, figuring that it was the most likely place where his target might be. Several twists and turns later he arrived at the door and stepping inside he looked around, seeing that not much had changed. Except for one thing that he noticed across the room that certainly looked brand new to him. Slowly striding over to Minerva's recharge chamber he walked all the way around it then stopped in the front of it and stared at the occupant inside as she slept peacefully inside. Very gently reaching up he stroked the glass with his fingers he said in a tender voice, "Soon my dear, you shall become my loving bride and the two of us shall be together for all of time." Looking behind him and eying XR's chamber he smirked and added, "But first, there's a...little matter that I need to take care of first."  
Turning away and walking over to XR NOS disengaged him from him recharge chamber, pulled him out and began feeding on him, draining XR just to the point where he could still function. Releasing his grip NOS dropped him onto the floor then stepping back a few steps his optics glowed red and he ordered, "Rise, little one. Rise and serve your dark master once more." Doing as he was told XR's optics snapped open glowing their own bright red and quickly got to his feet, his arms raised high like a zombie's he bowed slightly and said, "My dark master, I live to serve you." Smiling in satisfaction NOS replied, "Good, little one. Now, serve me well and tell me all that you know about Minerva before I make her mine." Nodding in reply XR explained, "Yes, Master. Minerva is a ranked captain from the Spiritos quadrant who was turned into a cyborg after an unknown attack on her former team's cruiser caused her to be trapped, be severely injured and have to be sent home for emergency surgery to save her life." Rather surprised when he heard that NOS walked back over to Minerva chamber and looking at her again he muttered to himself, "So this young woman against all odds manages to beat death by becoming part machine." Looking over his shoulder he asked, "Little one, do you know how much of her body composition is robotic?" Running a few calculations in his head XR replied, "By my best figuring I estimate that she is at least seventy-five percent robotic by the way she described her operation." Nodding at that NOS returned his attention back to Minerva, continuing to watch her for several long moments before finally lifting the chamber latch then the hatch door all the way back as quietly as possible.  
Once he was done with that he slicked his cape back behind his shoulders then very gently lifted Minerva's upper torso up while trying his best not to wake her he cradled her in his left arm then with his right hand gently stroked her cheek as he continued to admire her. Unable to put it off anymore NOS positioned her so that his right arm was supporting her torso and his left arm cradling her head he tilted it back to expose her neck the sight of it quickly made his hunger grow strong again. Leaning down he exposed his fangs and screwed them into the side of her neck quickly draining her of what energy she had in her system and by the taste of it was something he had never experienced before. It was something so pure and invigorating he found that he couldn't stop feeding off of it and for several minutes continued to sate his hunger until he couldn't take no more. Releasing her neck he hissed in content then looking at her face again he traced the details of it then as carefully as he could gave her a gentle kiss that last a good few moments. Pulling away he stroked her cheek one more time before setting her back down and making sure she was comfortable as possible before lowering the lid and securing the latch. Turning back to face XR he said, "This power is something I've never seen before. It's so strong and powerful. What kind of power can this be to make me feel so...so invincible?" "Stellar energy, master," XR answered. "Her people discovered how to harness it and she's the first one designed to be run on this kind of power." Thinking this over NOS contemplated, "Stellar energy, or power...of the stars...," then going silent for a few moments he started to laugh which quickly grew louder and almost maniacal then continued, "Of course! The power that is seen all around but can seemingly never be reached! The ultimate energy source! At last I have found the perfect source to be the greatest force against the entire galaxy!" Realizing that he might have been a little too loud in case it might have woken Minerva up he quickly quieted down then adjusting his cape and clearing his throat he calmed himself into a somber expression then looking at XR he told her, "Now, that the first phase has been completed all we have to do is wait a few days then go with phase two of my plans."  
Directing XR back to his chamber he ordered, "XR, during these next few days I want you to watch Minerva every chance you get at the same time try to act as normally as possible as to not raise any suspicion. I want to know every detail of her progress that you find. For now, I'll shall keep to the shadows, waiting until the right time to come back out into the open again. You go back to recharging as if nothing happened tonight. Understand?" Nodding in agreement XR did as he was told and watching until he was fast asleep again NOS cast a glance over to Minerva's chamber, smirked in satisfaction then went off to hide in a well secluded spot where he was sure that no one would be able to find him.


	5. When New Eyes Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Minerva meet for the first time and a friendship quickly sparks between them.

The next morning as the LGMs came into work one came over and knocked on the hull of Minerva's chamber to let her know that it was time to get up then went about his work. Softly hearing the knock Minerva groggily opened her optics and feeling very strange she popped the hatch door open from the inside and leaned up stretched herself out still feeling very strange. Disengaging her charging cable she hopped out onto the floor and immediately wished she hadn't. The moment she was upright a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her making her grab the edge of her chamber and hold her head as she waited for the dizziness to subside. XR, who was already up and about, saw what had happened and quickly going over to her he asked, "Hey Minerva, are you okay? What's wrong?" Slowly shaking her head to get rid of the rest of the dizziness she responded, "I...I don't know. I've been feeling so strange since I woke up. It feels like...like I hardly have any energy in my system to operate." Deciding to check her energy levels to her confusion they were quite low to what she expected them to be. Turning around to look at her chamber with the same look of confusion she tried to think of everything that might have happened during the night that could have interrupted her charging cycle. Glancing over to a few of the LGMs without trying to get dizzy again she asked, "Hey guys, would you mind looking over my recharge chamber? I think it may have malfunctioned during the night."  
A few LGMs looking at each other with an odd look the walked over to it and looking it over one looked back and said, "We shall see what we can do." Watching them get to work XR moved a bit closer and tapping her leg he said, "Come on, let's go for a walk while they work and try to see if that will help you." Nodding in agreement Minerva followed him out into the hallway then the two falling in step headed away from the bay and still trying to figure out what was going on Minerva said, "I'm so confused by all of this. I know that the LGMs wouldn't make a mistake in setting up the chamber but perhaps there was a mix-up in the wiring or the calibration settings were miscalculated or something else." Shrugging his shoulders XR replied, "Who knows? It could be any of the things that you said or it could be something else entirely. Maybe the technology isn't quite compatible with Star Command's." Shaking her head as gently as possible Minerva looked down at him and said, "No, the scientists who designed it made sure that it would be so that it wouldn't interfere with the system. It's got to be something that would have had to interfer with-" Before she knew it she had run into something that knocked her completely to the ground. 

Groaning at the fact that she just repeated history the person that she had accidentally ran into was quickly down on one knee and holding out his hand he said, "Oh geez, I'm so sorry. I had no clue that you were right behind me. Are you okay?" Refocusing her vision and trying to get another dizzy spell to pass Minerva looked up to see who was talking to her, who was an older man with dark brown hair, tanned skin and an athletic build. His eyes showing his concern about her she gently took his hand and said while he helped her up, "Y-yes, I'm alright. And please, don't be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into you by accident." Once he was sure that Minerva was stable on her feet the other Ranger replied, "Well, by the looks of things I'd say we both had no clue that we were behind each other so I guess we're both sort of at fault here. But no harm done at least no need to get worried about it, right?" Nodding in at that Minerva replied, "Right. But still, I feel bad for not paying attention to my surroundings and not seeing that you were right in front of me. I really want to make it up to you." Waving it off he said, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not hurt, you're not hurt, so there's nothing to feel bad about. Tell her, XR." "Ty's right on this one," XR agreed. "It was just an accident and there was really nothing that needs to be made up for it." Seeing that they were right Minerva smiled and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right...wait, Ty? As in Ty Parsec? You're...you're the one that destroyed NOS-4-A2."  
Feeling a bit of a downcast look cross his face Ty said, "Yep, that's me. And I did destroy him. I guess it was only fair that I would be the one since he was using me to spread that awful wirewolf curse across the galaxy when he turned me back into that thing. I figured that once he was finally gone I could move on from that part of my past and never think about it again. However, I heard that he got rebuilt with an upgrade and I've got a bad feeling that's he going to be up to something that's going to hurt the entire galaxy." Going silent for a few moments he shook his head and replied, "No matter. I'm sure that Buzz and his team will be able to handle it. Speaking of Buzz's team you wouldn't happen to be the new addition to it, would you? According the news I've been hearing around the place, of course." Lightly laughing a bit Minerva nodded and answered, "Yep, that would be me. Captain Minerva Sparkstar of Team Lightyear, on, uh...special assignment with XR." Laughing himself Ty commented, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Minerva. I'm sure that working with Buzz you'll be able to do a lot for Star Command." Smiling bashfully at that Minerva acknowledged, "Thank you. Being able to work with Buzz is a true honor and I do hope that many good things will come out of this." "That you will, that you will," Ty agreed with a gentle smile. "Knowing him as long as I have and knowing the reputation he carries I'm sure you've got no worries about doing your best." Amazed that Ty had so much confidence in her Minerva didn't say anything for a few minutes, wondering why he was so confident in her. However before she could anticipate it her energy levels had dropped causing her to sway and clutch her head as she stumbled a couple of steps back. Seeing this happen Ty quickly reached out to help stabilize her, asking, "Whoa, hey Minerva, are you okay?"  
Trying to help as well XR answered for her, "She didn't get enough of a recharge during the night and she hasn't been able to function properly. I guess this was as far as she could go before she lost more of her power." Managing to get her supported Ty suggested, "Then let's get her to the science bay and see if we can get her power stabilized." Helping Minerva to walk the three made their way back towards the bay, entering just as the LGMs that were working on Minerva's chamber were just going to get her. The two parties meeting up with one another one of the LGMs said, "Good, you are back. We've checked everything," then a second continued, "But there is nothing wrong with it that would have caused," and a third finished, "Her inability to charge properly through the night." Thinking it over Ty said, "Then there must have been something wrong with the connection between her and the chamber. Let's try making sure that there's a better connection this time and see if that works." Following the LGMs over Ty helped Minerva get seated then listened as an LGM told him how to hook up her recharge cord and making sure that it was connected good and tight everyone waited to see what would happen. And sure enough Minerva started to recharge properly which made everyone feel a lot better. Once she was starting to feel her energy levels starting to rise Minerva took a slow approach to look around and said, "Ugh, that was awful. To be honest I really don't want to go through that again." Rubbing her temple a bit she looked at Ty and XR and told them, "Thanks for helping me. That might have been a really bad episode if you weren't there to catch me before I fell." Taking her hand and giving it a squeeze Ty replied while XR nodded in return, "You're welcome. If there's one thing that I'll always do is look out for my fellow Rangers when they're in trouble, no matter what happens." Amazed again that he cared this much Minerva softly smiled and said, "You're a true Ranger, Ty. Looking out for your own before yourself while trying to protect the innocent lives of the citizens of the universe before your own safety is something you should be proud of for all the work you put into your job, even with what you've gone through in the past. If there's one thing I've learned from what happened to me is to not let the actions of past define who you are but let it shape you into you're truly meant to be."  
His turn to be amazed now Ty returned the smile and before he could compliment her for her inspiring words of wisdom a call came in on his communicator telling him that he had to report to another part of the station. Looking down at it, disappointed that he had to go he told her, "Well, looks like I've got to go. Can I see you around sometime, maybe for lunch tomorrow in the cafeteria?" Letting out a small giggle Minerva nodded and said, "Sure, sounds great. Hopefully by then I'll be a lot more charged than what I was today." Laughing a bit himself Ty returned, "I'm pretty sure that you will be," then giving her hand one more squeeze he said his farewell then left to take care of his assignment. Watching him leave Minerva softly smiled thinking about what all that just happened and what an amazing person Ty was XR got a sly grin on his face and teased while kissing the inside of his helmet, "Ooh, looks like someone's falling in love with someone." Looking down at him with a disagreeing look Minerva brushed off, "What are you talking about, XR? All he did was help get me back here and fix my charging issue. And invite me to lunch tomorrow. It's not that big of a deal." Nodding at that, knowing that there was more going on there than she was letting on, XR rolled away while saying with same sly grin, "Sure, sure. Whatever you say..." Glaring at XR as he rolled away Minerva looked down at her arm where the cable was plugged in she touched her hand that Ty squeezed and thought, "...Could I really be falling in love with him?"

The next day, after having a successful recharge overnight, Minerva was up and about like yesterday had never happened. Helping out with several projects time flew by and before she knew it it was time for lunch. After checking the time, seeing that it was almost time to go, she let the LGMs know that she was leaving then took off for the cafeteria, hoping that she wouldn't be late meeting Ty. Trying to keep a calm pace as she walked down the hallway she couldn't hide her nerves about the whole thing. True she was excited for it but she was also nervous about what was going to happen. She had so many possibilities going through her mind she had to stop thinking about it and just let thing happen the way they happen. A few turns later she walked into the cafeteria and looking around she couldn't see Ty anywhere inside and she wondered if she got there too early and would have to wait for him. Luckily she didn't have to since Ty had just arrived, walking in right behind her with a small bouquet of flowers that he had gotten for her. The moment that the doors opened and he saw that she was standing right there he quickly grew embarrassed and hid the flowers behind him, hoping that she wouldn't see them by accident. Clearing his throat to get her attention he said, "H-hey Minerva, it's good to see you. You feeling any better today?" Hearing the familiar sound of Ty's voice behind her Minerva turned to see him behind her and giving him a gentle smile she answered, "Hey Ty, it's good to see you, too. Yes, I feel a lot better. I got a full recharge during the night and I'm operating at tip top condition."  
Glad to know that she was doing a lot better Ty pulled out the bouquet from behind him he held them out to her saying, "That's great. I'm happy that things worked out so that you could get better. Uh, here, these are for you. I wanted to do something in appreciation for the wisdom that you gave me yesterday. What you said to me really inspired me to move on from what happened in my past and move forward into what the future has for me." Surprised by the gift Minerva took the bouquet and admiring the flowers she listened to what he had said about what she had told him, feeling the flutter she had felt the day before fill her heart again and grow stronger than before. Getting a soft look in her vision she replied, "You're welcome. I feel honored that what I said truly made an impact for you to live for the future. And thank you for the flowers. They're wonderful." Looking at them again she noticed that tucked deep inside was a star lily, her favorite flower from back home. Reaching inside and pulling it out she said, "Hey, this is a star lily. They grow back home on Spiritos Prime...and it's my favorite flower." Looking up surprised she wondered a few moments then asked with a lighthearted inquiring tone, "Did you have something to do with it by any chance?" Shaking his head and raising his hands up a bit Ty answered honestly, "No, not at all. I just thought of it as last-minute idea and this was the first one that I saw. I guess that it being in there sort of drew me to getting it." Nodding and giggling at that she replied while setting the lily back into the bouquet so it could be seen better, "You may be right on that. Back home they say that if you are given a star lily by surprise it's supposed to mean that you and the person who gave it to you are meant to be in a lifelong relationship with each other. But it's just a little rumor that goes around, that's all." Surprised about that himself Ty grinned cheerily and said, "Then we're going to be quite the pair for quite a long time," then feeling his stomach rumble he led the way over to the service line he added, "Come on, we better get in line before all the good stuff is gone." Laughing again Minerva nodded and joined him, the two getting a tray of food then finding a place where they could have a bit of privacy to themselves.  
Throughout their entire meal that seemed to last for they talked about their childhoods, the craziest things that had happened to them and what had happened to them that had changed their lives in a major way. Letting Minerva go first Ty listened as she recounted the tale of her accident, which shocked him beyond belief that something like that could have happened to her and felt a sting of pain and compassion for her for being able to go through that ordeal and survive it. Taking his turn he told her everything that happened between him and NOS-4-A2.0 from when he bit him to when he finally destroyed him, Minerva's mouth hanging open as she lightly trembled from the horrors that he had to go through and felt the same sting go through her heart. Though they couldn't tell the same force that they felt was like it connected the two on a deeper level. After a beat of silence both of them cleared their throats to get over the heavy emotions that came up between them and breathing out a sigh to help calm him down Ty said, "I...I really had no clue that what happened to you was a lot worse than what I had originally believed it to be. You've got one heck of a guardian that was looking out for you to be able to live through all of that." Wiping a few tears from her eyes Minerva nodded and returned, "And...and I had no idea that NOS-4-A2.0 bite with an organic source could have that kind of reaction when in contact with radiation. I don't think that I could ever go through something like that the way you have. At least you don't have to worry about transforming into that thing anymore." "Agreed. Not only is was it painful but being stuck in that form for such a long period of time was way too uncomfortable. And I'm not going to say anything about the tail," Ty agreed, rubbing his lower back at the memory. Trying not to laugh at what he said Minerva lightly nodded while telling him, "I think I can get what you mean. Either way it means that that chapter of your life is over and a new one can start fresh and clean." Once again amazed by her wisdom Ty knew that she was right about his new chapter. It was time for it to begin so that he could finally move on and he knew just where to start. Reaching over to take her hand he said, "Minerva, I know that we haven't known each other long but I feel like we're...," but was interrupted when his communicator beeped again.  
Sharply sighing he let go of her hand and checking the message, seeing that it was urgent he closed it and said, "I'm sorry again but I got to get going. A team needs me for something and they need me right away." Nodding in understanding Minerva comfortingly smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I probably got to be back at the bay by now anyways. But I still enjoyed myself. Thank you so much for inviting me to lunch. I really appreciated it." Happy that she said that Ty replied, "You're welcome. I really enjoyed spending time with you, too. Come on, I'll walk you back to the bay before heading on my way." Agreeing to that the two got up, disposed of their trays and made their way out, making good time as they arrived at the bay doors in just a few minutes. Turning to say goodbye Minerva said, "Good luck on your assignment, Ty. Hope to see you around again soon." Giving her a knowing smile he said as he left a kiss on her cheek before he departed, "Don't worry, Once I get done with it I'll be right back to tell you that I'm alright and everything went okay." After telling her goodbye and heading down the hallway Minerva watched him him go while touching her cheek smiling at the thought of when he kissed her. Smiling a bit brighter she walked into the bay while smelling her flowers again and watching her walk in XR noticed the bouquet and teased, "Well, well, looks like someone had a good time during their lunch 'date'." Smirking at him while pulling out the star lily and setting it in her hair she said to him, "Whatever you say, XR. Whatever you say," knowing that his joking wasn't going to deter her from the friendship that was growing between her and Ty.


	6. The Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOS-4-A2.0 turns Minerva into his dark bride and moves on with his plans to destroy Star Command.

As a few days had passed Ty and Minerva saw each other whenever they could, building their relationship bigger and stronger each time they did. And every time that they would see each other Ty would try to bring up what he was trying to admit but never got the chance to fully say it. He didn't know whether it was his nerves or being embarrassed when he told her what he truly felt but he could never bring up the courage to speak. However he wasn't going to give up on trying and he knew that he would figure out the best time and place to tell her everything. After enjoying a nice late evening together Ty walked Minerva into the science bay just as the LGMs were heading out for the night, the two realizing that they were together later than they thought they were which made them laugh a bit then Ty said, "I guess we were having a lot more fun than we did for time to go by that quick." Nodding Minerva agreed, "We must have. But of course time flies when you're having fun, especially with a best friend." Stifling a yawn that had managed to escape her Ty figured that she was getting tired and needed to go so that she could get some sleep. Deciding to say goodnight he told her, "Hey, I'm going to go for the night so that you can get some rest. I bet you're exhausted from all the fun we've been having because I know I am." Feeling that she was getting that way Minerva replied, "Yeah, you're right. I really should get some sleep after all of the fun we had. Thank you again for a great night." Smiling and giving her a hug Ty returned, "You're welcome. I'm glad that you had a great time tonight with me. Goodnight Minerva, and sleep well." Returning the farewell Minerva watched him go, softly smiling as she walked over to her recharge chamber and getting settled in quickly falling into a deep sleep and dreaming of the wonderful memories of her and Ty.

A few hours later as a quiet peace settled in the room NOS-4-A2.0 finally stirred in his hiding spot, gingerly stepping out of it as he stretched out his limbs to get rid of the stiffness that had set in. As he popped his neck out he muttered, "Yeesh, perhaps hiding in there for a few days in stasis wasn't the best idea." Once he made sure that all the kinks were out of his body he composed himself then made his way over to XR disengaging him from his chamber, setting him down on the floor and ordered, "Arise, little one. There's a lot of work to be done and the night only lasts for so long." Quickly booting up XR got to his feet and bowed in response, following NOS as he walked over to Minerva's chamber, gently opening the lid all the way back and sitting on the edge observing her as she slept. Without looking he asked, "Tell me XR, what have you learned about my bride over the past few days?" Thinking for a few moments XR answered, "The morning after you fed off of her she had trouble operating due to low energy but chalked it up to a simple malfunction with the charging cord. But once we had taken a walk and her energy depleted even more we returned to the bay after getting her hooked back up she started recharging normally as if nothing ever happened. After that there was really nothing much else to learn about her, well, except for one thing." Looking up at XR with a concerned look NOS asked as his temper started to rise, "What...thing?" Hearing the rising anger in his master's voice XR fidgeted a bit and replied almost quietly, "That...that she's falling head over heels for...Ty Parsec." The moment he heard that name NOS lurched forward a few steps and growled almost in full fury, "Parsec. Of course it had to be him. The utter bane of my existence and the one being in the universe that had the means and power to cause my ultimate destruction. It's as if the universe brought him along just to see me fail at getting my revenge against him." Groaning in frustration he began pacing around trying to think of how to get around this when he looked back at Minerva it hit him. Smirking a malicious grin he walked back over while saying, "But of course. What better way to make him suffer then to take away the one thing he truly cares about, turning it into a dark and beautifully evil version that will never love him again."  
Reaching Minerva he leaned down next to her neck, kissing where he bit her then lifting his head to gaze into her face he placed a hand to the same side of her face and neck, delivering a charge of an energy beam to it, and his optics glowing bright as ever he whispered, "Minerva, listen and hear my voice. Arise, become my dark bride and serve by my side for all eternity." At that moment Minerva woke up, her optics glowing red instead of their normal blue, taking a gasp of air at the same time the tips of her newly formed fangs appearing underneath the edge of her lip. Looking around her gaze noticed NOS leaning over her, curiously looking at him for a few long moments. Seeing the curiosity in her optics NOS lightly smirked then leaning closer he passionately kissed her, she returning it while placing a hand on the side of his head during their embrace. After a few seconds NOS leaned up and taking her hand in his he said, "My darling, ever since we met I knew that you were destined to become my bride the moment our optics met. Everything about you captivated me and now that you have been transformed into your new self you and I shall love each other and never leave each other, for you are mine and mine alone." Helping her get out of her chamber she took a few unsteady steps while trying to regain her balance he gently took her arms to help her she whispered, the tone of her voice sounding a bit deeper than normal, "Master, I feel so strange, like I haven't...haven't..." "Haven't fed in a while," NOS finished, figuring that the transformation would drain her system a bit. Giving her a sympathetic smile he told her, "Don't worry, I can help you fix that and feel much better."  
Helping her down to the floor then taking a seat next to her NOS looked at XR and ordered, "Come here, little one. I need you for something." Doing as he was told XR rolled towards them stopping just in front awaiting his next command NOS whispered into Minerva's ear for a few moments and understanding what he was saying Minerva nodded then looked directly at XR with a ravenous look in her vision, knowing exactly what to do. Reaching out and grabbing her teammate by his arms, drawing him close, Minerva leaned in and fed off of him until her levels restored and felt much better. Releasing her fangs from his neck she hissed in contentment then dropped XR to the ground, savoring the energy that she drained from him. Watching as everything happened NOS leaned in next to Minerva and whispered into her ear while placing his hands onto her shoulders, "Feel any better, my love?" Sighing a deep breath of air she answered with a satisfied smirk, "Oh yes, I feel so much better. That was just the thing I needed to feel strong and powerful once again." Chuckling at that, feeling triumphant that everything worked according to plan, NOS helped her up to her feet while saying, "Excellent. You have truly become a being of pure evil worthy of being called my dark bride for all of eternity. Soon the entire universe shall know the true threat of our power and no one, not even Lightyear or Zurg, will be able to stop me." Smiling at that Minerva nodded in agreement saying while wrapping her arms around his neck, "Of course it will, Master. You alone deserve to rule the universe the way you see fit and no one else." Smirking at her words NOS wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close he said to her, "I couldn't agree with you more, my dear," then gave her another desirous kiss which she gladly returned. The two sharing their embrace for a few long moments NOS pulled back and told her, "Now my love, I believe it's time that you get your rest. There's a lot of work to be done and I need you at your very best so that you can be at my side when we take this place down for good." Sweeping her up into his arms NOS carried Minerva back to her chamber and setting her in, making sure she was comfortable as possible then closed the lid leaning on it for a few moments while he thought of a few things. Getting a serious look in his optics he looked over his shoulder and said, "XR, return to your chamber and get recharged. Tomorrow I begin my attack and if my plan succeeds it shall bring the final end to the legacy known as Star Command."


	7. Day of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that NOS-4-A2.0 begins his plans of revenge.

The next day business carried on as usual for the LGMs but under the surface they never suspected that something was amiss with XR and Minerva. They helped out as usual while at the same time tried to keep the fact that NOS was hiding in the bay waiting for the right moment to strike. Keeping to the shadows of all of the machinery NOS watched as the LGMs continued to work along without a single clue as to what he was going to do to them. Silently as possible he went over to a few machines and stealthily threw a few energy beams at them, taking them over with his mind and watching the LGMs again for just the right moment when they least expected it commanded the machines' electrical wiring to shoot out and take the LGMs hostage. Suddenly seeing the wiring attacking them the LGMs screamed in fright and ran around to try to avoid them but the wires were far faster than they were and all were captured in just a matter of minutes. Smirking in satisfaction NOS walked out of the shadows being joined by Minerva and XR as they showed their true colors and the three walking up to their prisoners NOS said with an evil smirk, "Well, for being one of the smartest races in the galaxy you all sure have a bad sense of security to realize that a being of evil such as myself has been hiding in the shadows of your own bay this entire time." Letting out a dark laugh he looked at one LGM in particular and picking him up by the wiring imprisoning him and asked, "My good little green man, you wouldn't perhaps know the main override program that will give me absolute and total control of all of Star Command by any chance?" The LGM shakily nodded in agreeing, absolutely afraid of what NOS might do to him, NOS cut the bindings away then handed him over to XR ordering, "Then execute it. XR, take him over the control panel and make sure that he doesn't decide to try...anything that might alert any Rangers to my plans." Nodding in understanding XR took the LGM over the control panel and keeping a very careful eye on him watched as the LGM programmed the override to run. Once the it kicked into gear the lights in the bay flickered a few times until it stopped and while watching this happen NOS asked, "Is it working?," and seeing the fear-paralysed nod come from the captive NOS smiled in satisfaction then ordered again, "Excellent. Now, cut the lights to the entire station. It's time for some fun to begin." Doing what he was told the LGM shut off all the lights in Star Command, putting it into a complete blackout and smirking NOS's eyes glowed brightly as he imagined what would be happening when every Ranger suddenly wondered what was going on.  
A few minutes before the blackout happened Buzz, Mira, Booster and Ty were on their way to the bay to see how XR and Minerva were doing the three teammates were not too happy about they were unsuccessful at trying to find NOS-4-A2.0 for the past few days. Being the most peeved of all Buzz retorted with disdain, "So far four days and there hasn't been a single sign or report of NOS-4-A2.0 causing anything sort of chaos. It's like he's fallen of the face of the universe." Hoping that he could give Buzz some encouragement Booster suggested, "Maybe he accidentally got sucked into a black hole or something." "Yeah, that could be a possibility," Mira agreed, hating to see Buzz like this. Shaking his head in disagreement Buzz said, "No, my Ranger instinct is telling me that he's up to something. I'm not sure what but I know that my instinct is never wrong about something like this." Thinking about a few things himself Ty suggested, "Perhaps maybe he's decided to lay low-" but it was then that the lights suddenly cut out in the hallway making everything pitch black dark. Quickly figuring out what's going on Buzz finished, "Right underneath our nose the entire time! He must have managed to sneak in somehow without anyone knowing!" By then the emergency lighting kicked in turning the hallway red so that it was manageable to see where to go. As the four looked around Buzz quickly thought of something and said, "I've got a bad feeling that he may have gotten one of the LGMs to run the main override program to give him total control of the station." Starting to get the same feeling Ty added, "And the only place you can turn it on and shut it off is the science bay." Gasping in fright Booster reminded everyone, "But XR and Minerva are in there, too! If NOS-4-A2.0 is there they could be in danger!" "Booster's right," Mira agreed, remembering as well. "We've got to get to the science bay and make sure that he hasn't gotten to the both of them." Both Buzz and Ty nodding in agreement the four quickly ran down the hallway as fast as they could hoping that certain doom hadn't befallen their friends.

The moment they arrived at the bay they ran in and quickly found the LGMs captured the four went over to them and immediately began freeing them from their bonds. As he was untangling the wiring off of a few LGMs Buzz asked, "Are you guys okay? What happened in here," Relieved that Buzz and his team came to their rescue one of them replied, "Yes, we're alright. The vampire came out of nowhere and he captured us, making us turn on the main override program and turn off all the lights in the station." Hearing that his suspicions were confirmed Buzz then asked, "Can you shut it off before it's too late?" Shaking his head a second LGM answered, "No, we can't. The vampire destroyed the control panel so that we wouldn't be able to stop him." Looking up at the control panel in question, seeing that it was indeed smashed to bits, Buzz groaned in frustration then freeing the last of the LGMs he asked, "What about XR and Minerva? Are they somewhere in here safe?" The LGMs shaking their heads no Ty quickly made a search throughout the bay and coming back he confirmed with a worried tone in his voice, "They're right, Buzz. Both of them are nowhere to be found. I really hate to say it but I think we're too late." Hating to have to agree with Ty on that Buzz sighed a growl and said, "When we're going to have to find them and make sure that they're restrained before before finding NOS-4-A2.0 and taking him down to save them." Everyone nodding in agreement they made their way back to the bay doors while at the same time Booster was starting to have a strange feeling. Looking around he asked, "Uh, does anyone by chance know that weird feeling you get when you feel like something or someone is watching you but you can see what or who it is?" "Yeah," Mira asked, starting to slightly get the same feeling. "Why do you ask?" Starting get scared and nervous Booster replied, "N-no reason, except that I'm getting it right now." Hoping to calm him down Buzz told him, "It's just probably the LGMs watching us leave, Booster. There's nothing to-" Out of nowhere a familiar cry caught their attention, which sent the LGMs scrambling for cover, and looking up Mira pointed out, "You may want to rephrase that, Buzz. NOS-4-A2.0's coming this way!"  
Everyone quickly looking up they saw NOS appear from above, diving straight down while letting out another screech as he descended towards them. Getting close enough he swooped up right above them, making everyone duck to get out of the way, he said to them while flying a bit higher and circling around, "Well, well, it seems that my new prey has come to me. You certainly saved me a lot of work of having to hunt you all down and destroy you so that I can move forward with my plans of galatic conquest. But, of course, I can't simply destroy you without make you suffer first." "Suffer what?," Buzz asked with an irritated tone in his voice that clearly said that he was in no mood for games. Chuckling as he swooped up again to hover in front of them he replied, "Why, utter humiliation from the fact that you will soon be defeated by not only me but also your...former teammates," then getting a thoughtful look on his face he wondered aloud, "Hmm, I wonder that will look once everyone knows that your destruction was brought on by the ones you considered teammates and friends." Really getting scared now Booster asked fearfully, "F-former teammates? What do you mean by th-that?" Letting out a stronger evil laugh at that NOS answered with a malicious smile, "Then perhaps I should show you than to tell you since your that curious. First off, the little one that's always 'eager' to assist me." Gesturing off to the side XR came rolling out of a dark corner with a wicked grin and his arms outstretched in his usual zombie-like manner. Smirking as XR came out NOS then directed the Rangers behind them as he finished the introductions, "Now for the piece de resistance. Oh, and Parsec, I'm sure that you're really going to enjoy this. Meet my deadly beautiful bride." Hearing something thud behind them the four turned around and to their horror saw Minerva standing behind them, her optics glowing brightly red and the same malicious grin that NOS had on her lips. Feeling his heart break and drop into his stomach and a few tears forming in his eyes Ty choked out, "You...you monster. How could you do this to her?" Chuckling again NOS replied with satisfaction in his voice, " It's quite easy, Parsec. The moment we met I knew that she was meant to be mine and mine alone. And thanks to her it's the reason I now have the greatest power of the universe to sustain me forever!" Lifting his hand he fired an energy beam powered by the stellar energy that was still in his system straight at the foursome which sent all of them to the floor by the magnitude of the power fueling the blast. Marveling at how he was that much stronger NOS cackled and said, "You see?! Even now you have no chance to stop me as I spread my evil across the universe, taking it over planet by planet and finally rule the cosmos!"  
"Sorry you tin trash can," Ty disagreed, quickly getting up and taking aim he fired his wrist laser while adding, "But I'm going to not let that happen at any cost." His aim being straight and true the laser blast hit NOS square in his chest sending him straight to the ground. Gasping in shock at what she had just seen Minerva growled in fury and launched herself at Ty, screeching as she grabbed him by the shoulders and throwing him against a piece of machinery the force being strong enough to knock Ty out and crumple to the floor unconscious. Still furious at what Ty had done she quickly forgot it as she focused on NOS quickly going to him and seeing if he was okay. Seeing an opportunity to retreat and regroup Buzz helped his teammates up and told them, "We need to regroup and come up with a plan to stop this from going any further. Booster, go grab Ty and follow us out as quick as you can." Nodding in agreement Booster ran over and picked up Ty slinging him over his shoulder and making his way out behind Buzz and Mira as they headed out the door. Figuring that he needed to stop them XR started to after them NOS ordered as he recovered from the attack, "XR, stay right where you are. Let them leave." Making sure that he wasn't damaged from the laser blast Minerva helped NOS to his feet and looking up at him she asked, "What should we do, Master? Now that they know that you are here they will do everything they can to stop your plans." Giving Minerva a comforting smile NOS stroked her cheek and answered, "Have no fear, my love. We'll let them gain their ground for now and when they least expect it I will have gained the upper hand and soon they will cease to exist."

After getting as far away from the science bay as possible, passing through the sea of officers that were trying to figure out what was going on, the Rangers finally stopped to catch their breath and after bringing up the rear Booster set Ty down against a wall taking a few big gasps of air to help soothe his burning lungs. A few moments later Ty started to wake up, groaning as he was starting to feel the headache that was pounding in his head. Waking up a bit more he opened his eyes and looked around, seeing that they weren't in the science bay anymore. Groaning a bit louder while leaning up Buzz moved over to him and asked, "Are you feeling okay? You hit your head pretty hard when Minerva thew you." "Yeah, I think I'll be fine physically," Ty answered as his headache started to slightly fade. "But emotionally not so much. I...I can't believe that he was able to get to her and turn her into something that's not her." Trying to think of how all of this could be possible Ty suddenly realized a very big thing. Getting a shocked look on his face that turned into an angered one he said, "It all makes sense." Wondering what he was talking about Mira asked, "What makes sense?" Trying everything he could to keep his temper under control he answered while getting to his feet, "A few days ago when I first met Minerva she hardly had any energy in her to even operate and we all thought that it was an issue with how she recharged the night before. But now I think I figured out why. NOS-4-A2.0 must have been able to sneak in that night, find his way straight to the science bay and put both XR and Minerva under his control. It's the only way to explain why Minerva was hardly able to recharge inside a recharge chamber that is fully functional." The others nodding in agreement with Ty's reasoning Buzz said, "At least we know that the way to save them is to stop NOS-4-A2.0 and power him down to release him from his control. Don't worry, Ty. We'll save them before he makes them do anything they wouldn't do on their own." Nodding at that Ty felt better knowing that Buzz had the determination to see this through. At that moment Nebula came around the bend and seeing the four come into view he made his way over to them and asked, "Lightyear, just what in the galaxy is going on here?" "It's NOS-4-A2.0, sir," Buzz answered when he heard Nebula behind him. "He's managed to infiltrate Star Command, made the LGMs activate the main override program and are controlling XR and Minerva." Clearly not happy about hearing that Nebula let out a growl of frustration and said, "Well, this is just great. I've got a mechanical battery drainer who has control of two Rangers and my entire station and an upgrade that could make him more powerful than Zurg himself!" Wondering what to do Mira asked, "So how are we going to stop him? With that upgrade it's going to be harder to beat him then how we used to stop him before."  
"Wait, what about Minerva's blaster?," Booster asked, remembering when she had used it. "When she used it to attack NOS-4-A2.0 it dealt a good bit of damage to him. Maybe we can use that." Remembering that as well Buzz nodded in agreement saying, "I think that may be our best option at this point. The one problem with that is how we're going to get it off of her now that she's under NOS-4-A2.0's mind control." Coming up with a few ideas about that Ty came up with a good one, as well as a sound plan on stopping NOS, and with a creative smirk on his face he said, "I think I might have a pretty good idea on how to get it. Just leave things to me and Booster on getting her blaster. As for how to stop NOS-4-A2.0 I may have just the thing to put him out of commission." Gathering everyone around he explained what he came up with and seeing how sound it was Nebula said, "With what's going on I think that this is the best way to go. Use it and get it done as quick as possible. I want this tin can shut down and my station back under control." All the Rangers nodding in agreement the four split up into two teams: Buzz and Mira going one way down the hall and Ty and Booster going the other way, hoping that they would run into Minerva, or if Ty's plan worked she would be running into them. 

Some time later NOS had sent XR and Minerva out to scour the hallways and find the Rangers before they had a chance to figure out a way to stop him. As they entered another hallway they managed to get halfway down when a whistle behind them grabbed their attention. The two turning around to see what made the whistle it just what Ty needed for his plan to work. Quickly peering out from behind the corner he was hiding behind he called out, "Booster, now!" Hearing his signal Booster ran out from his hiding place and caught Minerva in the strongest hug that he could muster to restrain her. Suddenly thrown off-guard by the hug Minerva screeched in frustration and annoyance trying to break free but Booster's strength wasn't letting her budge. Realizing that she was getting nowhere with her escape she screeched again and cried, "XR, get out of here! Go find the Master before the other Rangers find him! Go!" Flabbergasted at the ambush as well XR nodded in agreement and quickly went rolling back down the hallway as fast as his treads could go. Seeing XR trying to get away Ty knew that he couldn't let XR go back to NOS-4-A2.0 and ruin his chance to save him and Minerva. Going after him Ty launched himself at XR grabbing onto him, making the both of them tumble to the ground in the process. Moving quickly he found XR's power switch through the robot Ranger's struggle to break free and before he could Ty managed to power him down before anything else happened. Lightly sighing that the slight crisis was over with he got up and went over to where Booster was, by that time Minerva had slowed down some in her struggling but still tried to break free of Booster's hold. As he approached Ty asked, "Do you happen to know where she keeps her blaster?" "In her lower right leg," Booster answered, adjusting his hold a bit while keeping a good grip on Minerva. Nodding at that Ty thought aloud, "Well, since she under NOS-4-A2.0's control she's definitely not going to give it over willingly. Since that's the obvious case she's got to have some sort of manual release in case her leg somehow malfunctions on her. Waiting a few more moments for Minerva to settle down some more he tried to think of how to open her leg he remembered that Minerva told him about a control panel on her left arm and figured that it was the best thing to try. Lifting up her left arm he opened it up and found the necessary function to open up her leg and used it watching as the hatch popped open revealing the blaster. Leaning down he pulled it out then closing the hatch he examined the blaster to see how it worked and getting the basic gist of it he looked up and said, "Alright Booster I'm going to go meet up with Buzz and Mira and hopefully NOS-4-A2.0 in the process. Try your best to keep Minerva and XR here as long as you can, okay?" Nodding Booster agreed, "You got it, Ty. Good luck in taking down that no good hunk of metal." Nodding his thanks Ty looked Minerva in her optics and gave her a longing look then took off to find Buzz and Mira, knowing deep down in his heart that the real Minerva inside the monster was calling out to him, practically screaming for her to be heard, "Ty! Please, you have to help me! Please help me, Ty!"


	8. The Battle of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final battle to decide who will win and who will be shut down for good.

Right around the same time that Ty and Booster were taking care of XR and Minerva NOS was flying down the hallways himself on his own search, wanting to find the Rangers before they could gather more to stop him and his plans. Moving as quickly as he possibly could through the air he covered one half of the station in little time and was now starting to head through the other half where he was going to be met with a little surprise. Carefully anticipating NOS-4-A2.0's moves by having Mira watch where he was going using her ghosting powers to see what path he was taking. When he was starting to head towards where Buzz was hiding she took a shortcut back to get ahead of NOS and after arriving through the wall she backed up to it and crouched down looking across the hallway to where Buzz was in the same position she whispered as loud as she could, "He's about to turn down the hallway and come this way. I'd say at least a few minutes at most." Nodding in understanding Buzz replied, "Good. Get your wrist laser prepared and be ready to move on my mark." Doing as she was told Mira got herself ready as well as Buzz did, waiting as those few minutes passed until they heard the familiar sound of NOS's wings as they turned down the hallway and steadily coming closer. Watching Buzz out of the corner of her eye Mira waited for his signal the more NOS got closer to their position and just when her nerves were about to get the best of her Buzz gave the signal and the two jumped out and faced NOS with their wrist lasers ready to fire. Suddenly seeing the two come out of nowhere NOS quickly pulled up and hovered in front of them, giving them a fully heated glare at the same time. Snarling in disappointment a bit he said, "Well now, I was hoping to have a nice hunt trying to find you but I guess you saved me the trouble of wasting my energy to destroy you." Returning the glare with one of his own Buzz disagreed, "Sorry NOS-4-A2.0, but there's no chance that we're going to let that happen." Rapidly getting angry NOS snarled in fury, "Then let's see how far you can go at trying!"  
Letting out an ear-splitting screech NOS launched himself at Buzz metal fingers ready to tear him to shreds. His seasoned reflexes quickly reacting to the oncoming attack Buzz quickly ducked out of the way and taking aim again fired a shot at NOS, at the same time Mira taking cover to not get hurt by accident. The laser hitting its mark it sent NOS off-kilter and crashing into the wall which really made made him furious. Pulling himself out he made another dash at Buzz this time managing to grab him before he had a chance to react again and returned the favor, throwing Buzz forcefully against another wall. Landing hard when he slid to the floor the force of the impact almost knocked him out but luckily he was still able to keep himself from falling unconscious. Shocked and scared that he was hurt Mira ran over and helping him to lean up she asked, "Oh my gosh, Buzz! Are you okay?" Really feeling the pain from that Buzz groaned bit and answered, "Don't worry, I'm fine. My bell's just been rung a bit, that's all." "Sadly, that bell's going to be broken by the time I'm done with you two," NOS menacingly growled as he slowly approached the two. "Now that I have my beloved's stellar energy coursing through my circuits I will no doubt become the most powerful being in the entire universe. No one would dare try to oppose me as I take over every inch of the Galatic Alliance destroying it once and for all and rule everything with an iron fist so strong that even Zurg himself realizes that I am the superior being and bows down to me." Trying his best to stand up, with some help from Mira, Buzz repeated, "No matter what you say to deter us I'll tell you again: we're not going to let you succeed." Preparing himself to deliver his next attack NOS seethed, "Then tell me this. How will you be able to stop me when in the next two seconds I will have wiped you out of existence? Once everyone in the universe has learned that its greatest defender no longer lives they will know that they will have no choice but to surrender once and for all."  
"Guess again you over-glorified hunk of junk!," Ty said as he jumped out of the ceiling and landed right between Buzz and NOS, aiming Minerva's blaster straight at the vampire head on. "Sorry I was late to the party but I needed to stop a couple of party crashers before arriving." Growling in disdain, quickly figuring out what Ty was talking about, NOS's optics glowed in fury and said, "Parsec. It's about time that we finally faced each other since the last time we met when you defied me and threw me onto that metal spike supposedly destroying me forever. But now I have returned better and stronger than before and I am more than willing to use my new strength and power to get my revenge for what you did to me." Not budging an inch as listened to NOS deliver his speech Ty gave the vampire a steady glare and returned, "Well then, since your on such a revenge binge yourself I think I'll take my revenge on what you turned me into, causing me nothing but grief and agony that almost made me lose my job for good...and also take my revenge for turning Minerva into the monster that she should never be." Slightly confused for a second NOS realized who Ty was talking about and slightly chuckling he replied with an evil smile, "I must say Parsec, for you to be taking your revenge for her you must really, really like her. Perhaps even...love her. Sadly once I finish you off she won't even remember that you had existed as I make sure that she remembers the only one that truly loved her from the start is me." Once those words left NOS's mouth it was enough for Ty to lose his temper and launch himself straight at NOS hoping to take him down by brute force, forgetting that he had Minerva's blaster in his hand. Seeing that his provoking had work NOS smirked in satisfaction and quickly moved out of the way, sending Ty face first into the floor. Laughing at the futile attempt to attack him NOS pointed out as he flew closer, "You see, Parsec?! You have no chance of beating me with that pathetic attempt! You might as well just stay down and surrender because there is no way you're going to win!" "Then consider this my sign of a surprise victory," Ty remarked, quickly turning onto his back, taking aim and fired a high-speed, powerful blast from Minerva's blaster right at NOS's chest. Not expecting that to happen NOS had no time to react and was hit head-on in the chest sending him flying through the air and deeply crashing into the wall and the floor. The blast having been so strong it blasted a hole right into his chest and caused major damage to his power core. As he was malfunctioning and shutting down he managed to say, "Th-th-this is imposs-poss-ible! My-my-my upgrade was sup-p-posed to give me-me my ad-vant-ag-ag-age to my v-v-v-victory! This-is-is can-n-n-not be happen-n-n-ing!" Getting up and walking over Ty said to him, "Then you should have never have tried getting your revenge right off the bat. It's what usually get villains when ever they try something like this. At least now I've gotten my proper revenge for turning me into that accursed beast so long ago. So how about you stay down and shut down for good this time." Giving Ty a fading heated glare NOS said as his final words, "Y-y-you think th-th-that may-ay-ay have won b-b-b-but I pr-pr-omi-s-s-se you th-is-is-is: O-o-o-ne day soon I-I-I will be b-b-back and I w-w-w-will be the one t-t-t-to have m-m-my revenge."  
With that NOS lost his power and shut down, his body falling limp and his optics fading out to nothing more. Stooping down and triple-checking to make sure that NOS was shut down he stood back up and walking over to Buzz and Mira he asked, "You doing okay, Buzz?" Nodding in agreement Buzz replied while rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Head's a bit sore but otherwise not too banged up. Though I do have to say your plan worked to absolute perfection. The way you were able to trick NOS-4-A2.0 like that was pure genius." Nodding in agreement Mira added, "Not only that your plan saved all of Star Command, pretty much all of the universe." Bashfully smiling at that Ty was about to say his thanks when he remembered one very important thing. Getting a recollecting look on his face he said, "Which also means that XR and Minerva are free as well! Come on, we need to go see if they're doing okay!" Buzz and Mira nodding in agreement they followed Ty back down the hallway to where Booster had their friends while along the way Buzz called Nebula to tell him the all clear and to have a few Rangers pick up NOS's powerless shell.


	9. Free At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being reunited at last Ty and Minerva confess what they truly feel about each other.

The moment NOS had shut down his control over XR and Minerva had broken, releasing them from their curse and returning to normal. Still turned off when Ty stopped him XR rebooted his systems quickly feeling a reeling headache in his processor he groaned a bit and leaned up saying, "Man, I either had the worst oil last night or I really need a tune-up after what NOS-4-A2.0 did to me." As for Minerva she had powered down for a few moments, her body going limp in Booster's grip, and once her system rebooted she leaned up, looked around and asked, "Wha...what's going on? Ugh, I feel so awful and drained, like I haven't been myself for a while." Watching his friends return to normal Booster knew without a doubt that Ty's plan had worked and NOS-4-A2.0 was defeated. Giving Minerva a squeezing hug and dancing happily he said, "XR, Minerva, you're okay! You're okay! Oh, I'm so happy that you're not under NOS-4-A2.0's control anymore!" Feeling the hug suddenly alert her senses Minerva looked up at Booster and said, "Whoa, whoa, easy Booster! Of course I'm fi-wait, what did you say? We were under NOS-4-A2.0's control? I don't..I don't even remember that happening." Stopping his dancing and setting Minerva down on the floor Booster explained as XR came to stand beside them, "Yeah, you were. Both you and XR were being controlled by that creep as he was trying to take over Star Command. You really don't remember that?" Shaking her head in reply, growing shocked as as she listened to Booster's answer, Minerva replied, "No I don't. All I remember is last night when Ty said goodnight to me and I went to sleep. The next thing I know I'm waking up with you giving me the strongest hug in my life." Understanding how she felt XR patted her leg and said, "Don't feel bad. That bit-brained energysucker gotten me enough times I know you feel when I return to normal. At least the good news is that we're free and he's a pile of junk again." Feeling a bit better Minerva nodded and smiled then wondering something she looked around and asked, "By the way where's everybody else? And why are we in a hallway and not in the science bay." Getting a sheepish look Booster said, "Well, the station's kind of been under a panic since NOS-4-A2.0 made one of the LGMs activate the main override program. And Buzz, Mira and Ty went to fight him somewhere else in the station. By the way you two returned to normal Ty's plan must have worked and NOS-4-A2.0's been stopped." Hearing that it was Ty's plan that saved the day Minerva quickly became elated at that and said while leading the two down the hallway, "Really? Then let's go find them and tell them the good news that we're okay! C'mon!" Booster and XR looking at each other for a moment they shrugged their shoulders and followed after her, catching up with her as they went to go find their friends.  
Several hallways later both groups had managed end up traveling towards each other in the same hallway. As the two came around the bend at the same time, seeing each other as they came into view they all ran up to each other happy to see that all were alright. The moment that Ty and Minerva saw each other the two quickly ran to each other and throwing their arms around one another both of them relieved that the other was alright. Hugging Ty's neck in gratitude she said to him, "Oh Ty, thank you so much for what you did! Though I can't remember much of what happened Booster told me what was going on and when he told me that it was your plan that saved the day I was so happy that I had to find you and tell you how happy I was for you." Very happy himself that Minerva was safe and sound and back to who she was supposed to be Ty squeezed her tight and lightly starting to cry he replied, "You're welcome. To be honest all I could think about was trying to save you from the monster that NOS-4-A2.0 turned you into. I got so scared when I realized that it was his fault when you hardly had any energy the first day we met. We figured that he must have snuck into the station the night before, found his way to the science bay and gotten to both you and XR. I'm just glad that my plan worked out the way I wanted it or else...or else I might have lost you forever." Listening to what he said and feeling it resonate within her Minerva leaned her head up to look Ty in his eyes and said with a soft smile, "Ty...you will never lose me. After all, star lilies are never wrong when they say they bring two people together in mysterious ways." Remembering what she said about the lily the first time Ty got a clever smirk and asked, "I thought you said that it was just a little rumor that goes around." Bashfully giggling at that Minerva replied, "Well, let's just say that I know quite a few people that have been together for a long, long time because of it." Gently laughing as well Ty rested his forehead against her and softly agreed, "Then maybe they'll know us, too." Everyone else checking with other to see if they were okay they had noticed what was going on between Ty and Minerva, quickly figuring out what was happening and everyone couldn't help but smile. Clearing her throat to get their attention Mira said with the best straight face she could muster, "Of course, thanks to Ty not only was Star Command saved but the entire universe. If it wasn't for him the galaxy would've fallen into the hands of pure evil and chaos." Nodding in agreement Buzz walked over and putting a hand on Ty's shoulder he said, "I agree. Your skill at figuring out how to fool NOS-4-A2.0 by using his arrogance against him and your compassion to save your fellow Rangers helped you to come up with a sound plan that was able to save us all. You truly have become the hero you deserve to be, buddy." Feeling a strong sense of gratitude and honor from what his old friend said Ty nodded and replied, "Wow, thanks Buzz. Hearing that come from you really means a lot to me." At that moment the lights returned to normal and an LGM's voice came out of the intercom saying, "Main override control has been deactivated. Star Command is back to normal." Hearing this everyone breathed a sigh of relief and resting her head on Ty's chest in comfort Minerva said happily, "Then the nightmare is finally over."

A few hours later once everything had settled down Ty and Minerva were taking a long walk together, not letting either one out of their sight for an instant after everything that happened. As they walked along hand in hand Ty's communicator alerted him to a message that he was receiving. The two looking at each other with the same sense of concern Ty released Minerva's hand and opening his communicator the image of Buzz appeared on it with a grave expression on his face. Feeling his gut starting to churn with a feeling of severe worry Ty asked, "Buzz, is...everything okay? What's wrong?" Letting out a sigh of discontent Buzz answered, "It's NOS-4-A-2.0's body. We don't know how or why but it's somehow...disappeared." Shocked at learning what had happened Minerva asked with a sense of fear ringing in her voice, "Are...are you sure Buzz? Could be that it was just...misplaced or something?" Shaking his head Buzz replied, "I'm sorry, Minerva. The LGMs did a thorough check of the entire science bay and he's nowhere to be found. They think that someone or something might have used a teleporter strong enough to pass through our defenses and teleported him right out of the bay." Nodding in understanding Ty said before shutting his communicator, "Alright then, thanks for telling us. Be sure to let us know if anything new develops." Lowering his arm and sighing in disappointment and looking at Minerva he was shocked to see her trembling and had a deep fear in her optics. Feeling his heart clench in worry he put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Minerva, what's wrong? What's gotten you so scared?" Looking at Ty and feeling his hand on her shoulder Minerva answered with a slightly cracked voice, "I'm scared because after everything that's happened and the hard work you put into stopping NOS-4-A2.0 someone or something ends up taking him right out of our science bay. Who would want an evil such as him...to use him to spread even more evil out into the universe?"  
Looking like she was about ready to cry Ty pulled her into his arms and stroking her hair he comforted her by saying, "Shh, shh, everything's going to be okay. Even though we don't exactly know what had happened the main thing is that for now he has no chance of getting to you and has absolutely no chance of harming you ever again. I'm going to make sure of that. No matter what I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you never get hurt by that monster ever again. If it did I would never be able live with myself, let alone the weight of my breaking heart if I saw it happen again." Placing his hand on her cheek he lifted her face to look into her optics he continued, "Minerva, I've been trying to tell you this for a while now but I've never had the courage until now to say that...that I love you, with every beat of my heart and every fiber of my being." The moment she heard Ty's confession Minerva's optics brightened in surprise and smiling happily she returned, "Oh Ty...I'm in love with you, too. Ever since that first day when you helped me and every day since I've realized that I've felt the same way. Even though it sounds cliche to say that you're the man of my dreams but you've surpassed that and so much more." Feeling like the luckiest guy in the galaxy when he heard that Ty smiled back and said lovingly, "Then I hope this means that I've surpassed even more." With a soft look in his eyes he gently leaned his head closer to hers and kissed her while Minerva sighed in content as she received her first kiss of true, undeniable love. As they shared their embrace they both knew deep down in their hearts that there was nothing that was going to tear each other apart from each other so as long as their love stood strong and true for all of their lives.


End file.
